Death is salvation
by slayer123bio
Summary: Sequel to Death is Fickle. This will have a max of 80 chapters. Hope you all enjoy, no flames just constructive criticism stuff.R
1. Chapter 1

**(DEATH IS SALVATION)**

** :::::::::::::::::: **

**+Judgment seat +**

** ::::::::::::::::::: **

**(OMG how long has it been since my last update! A year? Did you guys really think I died? I bet some of you hoped I did, anyway second book and I am already on chapter 36 so do not worry. Got some problems over here, so updates will be inconsistent so sorry about that. Anyway first; chapter judgment seat.**

**Enjoy!**

**Darkness, all he could see was darkness. The unsettling feeling of the unknown, the unrivalled force of fear, darkness is the power of fear in its truest form. It is everywhere and nowhere, easy to find however impossible to ever get rid of. **

**The darkness was all this one creature could see. The creature was not scared or drowned in brutal fear or paranoia. No, the creature had grown accustomed to it and had learned to fear something else.**

**Sound was this poor creatures fear, not the howls and growls of once sentient beings turned into monsters. Not, the feral roar of fighting or the sound of death. It was simply the sound of boots walking across a granite floor. The sound hushed all and shoved the monsters back in their pits in beyond disturbing fear. Then followed the whistling, the cruel and joyous sound that completely eclipsed the previous scene yet over shadowed the darkness with a lesser worry.**

**The boots stopped in front of the creature. The creature tried to move with its weak and barely nourished body, the little movement shook the shackles it was chained to and the creature could feel a smile somewhere, not on his face but another.**

**The boots started up again coming closer to the chained creature and a chuckle was let loose. The creature tried to move again but its feet were unresponsive to his demands in their bloodied state. The creature felt breath come against his ear and he heard the smile. Four words with the promise of cruelty, blood, death, panic, agony, humiliation and dilapidation issued from the smile.**

"**Lets play shall we"**

**And the lesser worry came…pain.**

Vincent Vondus walked through the newly found ruins courtesy of the boys down in archaeology and those wonderful topography satellites. He and about one hundred men with Sybil at his side armed with an MK like the rest. They had opted to leave the Eva's outside to make sure the ruins would not crumbled on themselves but the ruins were almost built for Eva's. It was found directly underneath old Britain now underwater. It was hard to find and only direction from the MP Eva's got them this far.

His men fanned out around the great halls securing the area before they started transporting hundreds of soldiers down here along with builders to get started with building another base.

Building a base was the secondary objective; their main object was something completely different. Sybil stayed close to him for support and also for his warmth. Not much had been outwardly expressed but affection for one another was arguable at best.

They walked down some steps and further into the surprisingly healthy ruins. The ruins were opaque with green ruins decorating every inch for telling adventures to basics you would find in an encyclopaedia, all written in ancient Hebrew.

They continued until they got to a passage guarded by his soldiers who told them the rest of the soldiers were waiting at the end. The passage was dark and damp with purple ruins glowing in the walls as a form of scriptures and illumination. Vincent and Sybil could feel the negative energy pouring from them in a tacit feeling of dread. Vincent and Sybil felt little for the negative energy, it was just a feeling and not anything physical so it offered no real harm.

The pair got to the end of the passage and was confronted by an awe inspiring view. A wall made of every single precious stone, the first foundation was jasper, the second sapphire, the third chalcedony, the fourth emerald, the fifth sardonyx, the sixth sardius, the seventh chrysolite, the eighth beryl, the ninth topaz, the tenth chrysopase, the eleventh hyacinth and the twelfth amethyst.

The gate; full of these wondrous properties gave off a contrasting darkness and doom. The lightest to the darkest of colours all in order from bottom to top. The soldiers in front just stared in awe at the inhuman wall of beauty. Vincent and Sybil walked up to the soldiers who stood a good kilometre from the colossal wall. The top of the wall could not be see because of its unreal height, the grand room was gargantuan in size and simply endless.

Sybil asked one of the soldiers why they did not move forward but they simply shook their heads. Sybil frowned at the basic reaction and just looked back to the wall. The Area was full of unknown darkness with the only source of light coming from the wall.

Vincent took a few steps forward and the result was for the ruins to shake violently like being inside a beast of untold power giving out a roar of death and carnage. Vincent struggled to stay on his feet while the others fell to the ground, Pebbles and dust underneath his boots shook and jumped with the intense vibrations.

Suddenly the whole area lit up as runes of many colours streaked across the entire area, on walls, underneath their feet and some even floated in the air. The runes formed many chains that headed and coiled around the middle of the magnificent wall of beauty. In the middle shone three red marks with a outline of an ominous death like black. Anybody who is anybody would be able to recognize them, the numbers were contrasting and bright for all to see which sent chills of destruction and chaos through the room giving a new meaning to the complete and utter unrefined dread that seeped into their very beings.

It stopped suddenly as Vincent fell back and stared at the marks as they faded and the runes disappeared like ash in the evening breeze. The shaking had stopped and the room was dark again but all present knew that sign and all were almost terrified about what was behind that door.

The numbers receded, the numbers of the beast.

666

**Off the coast of Brazil**

Brazil had gone through many rough changes and ever since third impact happened they have been bumping up their military power. This was something the UN was against at first however, after recent events with the demons and an all out war breaking out, they were powerless, politically and as such left them to their devices. Brazil was well supplied and least effected by the impacts and holding a current populous of 250 million, 10 million in military services and another 5 million as recruits. The current amount of potential pilots were unknown but an estimate of 25 000 was issued.

Many military bases were set up across the nation totalling 53 and 2 more in construction. One of the bases that were built near the south coast of Brazil was currently receiving incoming calls from long range sensors of a cargo ship coming in. It was quiet big for a cargo ship and was comparable to a battle ship.

The communication officers had been sending messages to the ship to identify themselves however, no reply was sent back. A small fleet were launched and had intercepted the cargo ship after which had lead it to the coast were a crew of elite soldiers boarded it to find the crew or whoever used to be in charge of the ship.

3 squads of elite men boarded the cargo ship with professional ease and practice. They landed with a fud and immediately fanned out keeping close and in pairs. They quickly secured the top deck and started to the lower levels while keeping a tight formation since they were in enemy territory. The halls were dark and gave little illumination, the team were not provided with night vision gear, it was the middle of the day so it did not seem logical. They cleared the first four decks with no hostiles involved. So far it seemed the ship was abandoned, however, there were coffee mugs still warm indicating they may have abandoned ship as soon as they saw the fleet but it still made no sense.

They had found nothing of illegal qualities in the ship and that had baffled the 3 squads as to why they had abandoned. They went down the corridors keeping ever vigilant and covering every angle, they breached many rooms but found nothing just signs of recent use. They came to the end of the corridor and breached through the door and what confronted them shocked them to the point where they did not notice a small group sneaking up behind them. In front of them lay a black Eva fitted with Type-P equipment, the P-type was a new addition to the Eva's developed in Russia and as such brought up many ideas on where this cargo ship came from. They, however, would not be telling anyone soon as there throats were slit one by one until all were dead or dying. The killers looked around and a man jumped down from the catwalk to land in front of them.

"Good, prepare yourselves. The operation will commence shortly." The man said

The man was dressed in a bulky black plugsuit filled with knives and ammo clips for his side weapons on his waist. The man had blonde hair and a small beard; he was born with blue orbs that had piercing feel to them.

The man jumped onto the Eva and then into the plug which closed and slid into the Eva's spine. Then men left the room as the Eva started to move.

Outside the fleet were wondering what was going on with their squad until the cargo ships mid section was ripped apart by a green Eva. Everyone noticed the P type equipment. P type was built for distance attacks and destruction. It was fitted with gleaming green energy cannons on its shoulders. Its back was covered with hundreds of dotes silver in colour. The torso was assorted with six rotating green 75. cal chain guns; the head had one eye but had three beam lasers around its head. The legs were fitted with thrusters and hell bombs filled with napalm. The Eva itself held two machine cannons with high explosive rounds.

The walking tank of destruction turned and fired both its shoulder energy cannons at the fleet. The energy was absorbed into the leading ships hull then, after a few moments the lead ship and the fleet were destroyed in destructive positive energy. Waves crashed around the destruction, black and grey smoke rose into the air like a warning of a coming apocalypse. The Eva then crouched and soon sprang into a high jump towards the already alerted base. The force of the jump split the cargo ship in half and sent vast ripples of water across the sea.

The Eva flew in the air and scanned the area as the pilot took in the information. It came back to earth with a monstrous impact that sent the ground springing up and dust forming in a circle around the machine of death. As soon as it landed it was hit by thousands of bullets and projectiles so thick that you could walk on it. The utter carnage had little to no effect on the armoured behemoth.

Tanks and soldiers lined up fighting and roaring together, the Eva's torso 75. cal cannons turned in differing position and opened up firing 500 rounds a second in high impact brutality. The tanks were ripped apart and infantry were blown to pieces.

Earth and mechanics blew apart with the weight and force of the high speed projectile making a blanket of dust and smoke. Blood were covered in dirt or black from charred or burning bodies but that was only 600 lives compared to the base that housed a little over a million.

The Eva stepped forward and actually leant forward as a barrage of great explosions erupted across its back doing little damage but the force was impressive. The Eva watched as over 150 aircrafts flew around him dropping and firing all they had at him. The dots on the Eva's back opened up and hundreds upon hundreds of missiles flew out leaving trails of white smoke as they lanced and homed in on individual targets. The plains did all they could to evade the missiles but the heat coming from their thrusters was their ultimate downfall as the clouds were decorated in thousands of black dots of death and pain.

The Eva marched on encountering much resistance which were quickly annihilated by the sheer power the Eva possessed. The three lasers fired and made a pattern through metal and flesh alike leaving a scar on the ground which eventually exploded in a way of unrivalled destruction taking out over 5000 and injuring double that.

The death and pain was replaced by cheers as three Eva's walked into view with the mark on their arms of the Brazilian military. They were standard Eva's white with the humanoid head and two eyes. They were armed with rifles and rockets and one with even a progressive spear.

The Pilot of the green Eva smiled at the challenge. Soldiers moved out as one of the three Eva's opened fire cutting a streak of metal across the sky which impacted on the green Eva. The Green Eva had pulled up a negative shield which held off the barrage. The shield went down and immediately the green Eva had to use its machine cannon against an airborne Eva that had leapt at him. The White Eva's pilot put up a shield as the rounds hit strongly against him and pushed him back. Another Eva opened up firing negative shells towards the green Eva which impacted resulting in black and red electricity which sparked across the Eva's chest and head.

The green Eva's pilot frowned at the pain but shrugged it off and charged up his shoulder cannons. He levelled his two machine cannons at two of the three Eva's and unloaded upon them. The shells showered upon their armour and weakened it enough for it to be punctured which soon started to bleed. One of the pilots was smart enough to erect a positive shield while the other was torn into a heap of ripped apart flesh with the pilot surely dead.

The other pilot who had fired the negative rounds let his Eva roar as its brother was taken from him. The Eva gave off a powerful aura and ran with a feral snarl that promised pain and agony, unfortunately the other pilot was finished charging the main shoulder weapons and fired and a massive wave of brutal destruction that was absorbed into the white Eva and then negatively mixed the positive energy inside the white Eva which resulted in rejection and thus the white Eva was destroyed inwardly out, blowing it to pieces.

The last white Eva was finished off by three volleys and three lasers which blew it apart into a bloody gore of blood and flesh. The rest of the base was bombarded with sheer power and destruction and finally the Eva fired a N2 missile which levelled the base to scrap metal and debris that littered the ground in organised sign of tragedy.

The Green Eva's pilot smirked and spoke on his communications network.

"Mercenary's one, Authority zero." He said earning laughs from his comrades over the communications.

**Ikari Mansion**

"And Who the fuck is Midori!" An Angry Asuka Langley said more than a little pissed.

They had been silent all the way back to the mansion with little signs of conversation which was really a bad sign. It was sign that Asuka was brewing up to unleash hell. She was more than a little upset for unrealistic reasons. She knew hardly anything about this Midori but the way she spoke to Shinji sent off mental alarm bells in Asuka's head.

Shinji himself was surprised by Midori's appearance and had felt happy until he saw Asuka's expression. Asuka could and did get jealous and he had no clue how to quell her anger. In some circumstances he had at least proof to correct her or evidence to say some things were wrong however, this current situation had nothing for Asuka to go on. If she did start shouting, he would have a tough time making her see reason.

"She is a friend, well…ex-girlfriend but we were only 8! It was nothing just a friendship enforced by hardship" He tried to explain.

"What about now!?" She continued "What if she wants to start a relationship again?" Her voice carried the message informing him she was getting worried on how Midori would affect their relationship.

"If she does I will tell her I am already interested in you, and me and her can only remain friends albeit a bit close" Shinji told her. He was being flexible but not too flexible. He had a life and a choice like any other being and he had to set the line on how far he was going to go with any relationship regardless of what anyone says.

Asuka sat down on the bed looking at Shinji as he paced back and forth wondering what else to say to calm her.

"Is that how you feel though?" she asked him her voice lowering significantly. She had grew more sensitive to other peoples feelings and knew first hand saying something when you did not mean it was the same as lying not only to other but themselves. Asuka never knew why but she always felt bad when Shinji was sad and tried to cheer him up. Before third impact cheering him up was difficult and that frustrated her to no end which in turn made her mad. The result adding up to her berating him until he got the message which sometimes he did but often he would submit but keep doing it anyway.

She chalked it down to being in love however, the jury was still out on that one. Shinji thought about her words with careful deliberation but he was resolute that Asuka was the only woman for him. Midori was a friend and that was it, if Midori did not understand this then it would be up to Shinji to set matters straight because the bottom line is…

"Asuka you are the only Woman for me and Midori is only a friend who I grew up with for awhile and even then it was only for three years and only through one of them could we actually talk properly. You're the closet companion I could ever hold to my heart and you know that. Nothing will stop it, okay? Not Midori, Misato, NERV or even those SEELE wankers. The bottom line is you come first in my life, nuff said" Shinji finished with a shrug.

Asuka was smiling by now and had stood up and hugged him tightly. Shinji was a bit surprised by the drastic mood swing but welcomed it with kind. He hugged her tightly then leaned back to look into her clear blue orbs with his brown. He moved into a kiss and she accepted by closing her eyes in welcoming submission. Their lips met in a uniting kiss of promise and emotional reinforcement that lasted a few seconds but to both of them it lasted a wonderful eternity of tranquillity and peace. They broke it to return to reality, they stared again and Shinji opened his mouth to speak when the phone started to ring.

Asuka groaned and Shinji sighed as he answered it. As expected from both it was NERV calling them in about something really important. Once Shinji had finished with the phone he put it down and looked at Asuka who had scowl on her face.

"What is it this time?" She asked

"Something happened in Brazil and they want to brief us about" He told her

"So-"

"To be honest I don't give a fuck. Do you want to stay here and…relax" He said pulling up a grin. Asuka's face turned into an evil smile and said

"You are a very naughty boy Shinji. What would Misato Say?" Asuka said in mock seriousness.

"Probably to get a beer and some contraception" Shinji replied which earned a giggle from Asuka.

"So…? How should we-" She was stopped as Shinji took her off her feet and placed her on the bed.

"Shall we? My love" Shinji said with a smirk.

Asuka just embraced him starting off their part time ritual.

_**MAGI log:: Pilots **_

_**Social status and ranks.**_

_Samoto high school was an average high school had more than average results. It had a student range of 2500 and was kept neater than most schools with its strict litter picking regime and hard on faculty who oversaw the school. It had the reputations and marks to adequate sponsors and founders. The students themselves were not perfect but were spectacular in class. However, outside there was a tendency to start fights, gangs and also get involved with drugs and sex. Popularity was a key point in a student's mental progression through out the year. Popularity decided which class you would date and who you could hang around with. If you were new you could have the best or lowest of popularity marks depending on how you act and also your smarts. _

_The newest of popularity were the potential pilots who have the potential to join NERV and be a pilot therefore being potential saviours of the world. PP's had a lot going for them, they did not get sick, get spots, and have diseases or mental problems. PP's were stronger than the average human and were not people you could fuck with and get away with it. PP's were smart in their own right some smarter than other but all kept higher then most. _

_PP's were all the same with differing backgrounds which aloud them to have free mobility without question. PP's had a life full of opportunities of fame and luxury. Not every PP could have these opportunities but that was mainly because they did not need it._

_In Samoto high school several PP's were going to lunch and entered the canteen filled with well over 500 students who were chatting or waiting for a meal. As usual the group went near to the front of the line pushed in with little resistance. It was the same occurrence that was allowed to happen. This was the case until a few other PP's who had stood patiently in line got a bit pissed. Insults flew then next fists, it was amazing how PP's had the endurance to be thrown about yet get back up. _

_PP's were not impervious to the teachers and other staff who got paid in the school and respected their place. As such when the teacher told them to stop and go to the office they did as they were told with a bit of resistance but ultimately they knew that what a teacher says, goes and this was no exception._

_SP's or selected pilots were the next thing to come in and once you're an SP you are higher than everyone else. SP's went through training courses that would kill an average human and had learnt ways to kill that would not seem possible. SP's were the people you did not mess with but fortunately those who are trained as SP's know discipline and acceptance of the laws provided by the Governments._

_Next were the FP's or fighter pilots who were taught to fight not in Eva's but in hand to hand and ground tactics. These were the type who could not gain an Eva but had better abilities than any PP. As such they were sent to camps to learn the basics to the most advanced of war tactics. These badasses were the people who had licenses to kill and often carried a side arm while at school. They did not use them and have never used them in any school unless someone else's or their own lives were in danger. _

_FP's were known for being silent types and setting the example, going to school was an option that they could take and many prefer. FP's were used to stop riots, terrorist, gangs and even go into elite military service._

_The highest among all were the OP's or overlord pilots who were **IT**. They had more authority than any sergeant to the point when they had power comparable to a general or commander. OP's were people who could rip anyone apart and could dodge bullets and kill you before you can even blink. Not know to kill humans OP's are normally the first pilots and strongest pilots on the face of the earth. When an OP walks into a school everyone shuts up and stands in respect. An OP is someone who has shown unbelievable control and ability and/or has saved the world more than once. OP's were selected only by other OP's, when someone wants to be an OP only other OP's can say yes or no, nobody else has the authority to give that power, a rule crafted from the Eva's themselves. _

_Other levels of rank exist but will not be mentioned as many countries are trying to finalize the exact rankings make up. _

_**End log **_

**NERV space station**

The new NERV space station was just recently completed and is in full operation. The stations main purpose is to find out about activates on earth and to also train Eva pilots in space battle. It was decided that having a defence in space would reduce the chances of Demon or angels if there were any, from coming down to earth and starting fourth impact. It had been a taxing job and had exceeded the budget to an unbelievable 49 billion.

It held a 19,000 people and could hold up to 25.000 excluding Eva's. It could hold up to 70 Evangelion's and could keep enough ammo and supplies to last 10 years. They only had 10 Eva's at the moment but that was a good start from the original five. Of course things were off to a shaky start what with a demon coming extremely close destroying it. Thankfully 6 Eva's had handled the demon with some minor damage.

The Demon was low class and really it should have only taken one Eva to get rid of it but space was vastly different to earth. The Demon had the advantage in area but not in numbers, the weapons had proved most effective with positive energy and had wiped out the demon. They were fixing the errors with training and soon they would be able to take on the demons with little to no problem once they got more Eva's up there.

As noted earlier the space station watched activity on the earth and the crew could not help but to spot a huge fleet floating over where old Britain used to be. The crew alerted the commander who went by his given name Paul Highlander from new NZ. He in turn reported in to Commander Ikari and had been given new orders to observe while he informed the ground forces of the developments.

This was not the only news they had found, the other was the Brazilian military bases near the coast of Brazil. It seemed that a mercenary group had acquired a PP who could use the very heavy P type equipment. Gendo was not surprised and had told them it was coming eventually. The commander of the station shuddered. Angles, terrorists, mercenaries, demons, SEELE and God knew what else. NERV were in some real deep shit and it would not be an easy fight.

His thoughts were agreed upon as over 150 Demons made their way from the shadow of the moon towards earth at a impressive speed.

The shit had hit the fan.


	2. It begins

_**The beta reader is supposed to be on top like Aozora's wife on him.**_

----------

_**----------**_

_**Evangelion's pit//:: previously known as central dogma**_

_Central dogma had been vastly changed, still keeping its red wall but also taking away the cross, ice and LCL. Next all they did was put in an elevator a balcony to observe the Evas along with an observation deck and liquefied derock in the wall units just encase one went on a rampage. _

_Eva's had their own culture and lifestyle when with their own race. They were reptilian in genes yet exhibited a culture close to that of the canine species. They had territories by showing brute strength and dominance. Those who submitted to the dominant Eva could live around it while other who disapproved were either killed or driven off. There seemed to be no kind of pack formation or reliance on another, the type of companionship was from mates. _

_As previously found out, Eva's could not communicate through telepathy. They could only utilise that when a pilot synchs with the Eva, the Eva uses more of the pilots brain then the pilot himself effectively making telepathy._

_Without any other means of communication they use body language along with snarls, groans, moans, grunts and so on with varying tones. Their movements sometimes were on all fours however, this is still under analysis._

**NERV headquarters**

NERV was on red alert and currently notifying all the nations of a growing problem. 3 hours ago a message came from the NERV space station that over 150 Demons and counting were on their way to earth and would arrive in 9 hours approximately.

As soon as NERV had alerted the nations the world had began to take defensive measures, from full scale evacuations to Evangelion mobilization. The NERV space station and reverted to stealth mode and had been ordered to stay out of the ensuring battle.

Things only got worse when over one thousand demons were spotted coming from mars and not only that, the demons had opted to make a nest on mars. The nest itself was a living white dome with black vine like veins covering it. Little information had come from the NERV space station concerning the domes apart from its veins spreading across mars and mass producing demons on an inconsistent level.

Ritsuko Akagi head of the science division of NERV was hard put by the information and at the moment was busy finding away to get rid of the nests to stop the production of a soon to be Demon army.

The Japanese government had ordered the evacuation of Japan and the mobilization of the Japanese forces which included NERV; however the military had their own Evangelion units, 100 in total but none up to par with NERV's forces.

The Demons were scattering around the world and had already begun to enter the atmosphere. Over 1500 of them were headed to Russia who were asking for support from allied countries. It seemed Russia had something they wanted and Russia was none the wiser to what it was. NERV had their own hands full and could only spare 10 Eva's and an OP unit.

Right now in the briefing room there was a small debate on who would go.

"Seriously, Shin-man and myself need to stay here to protect Japan and besides what has Russia ever done for us? Nothing!" Toji said

"But then who will go? I sure as hell am not going to help Russia" Asuka said with her nose high in the air.

"Well, I could go" Shinji offered

"I will come with you Shinji, me and you as a team like before" Midori said with a smirk

"Oh no you don't bitch! Shinji, you aren't going anywhere with that slag" Asuka said demandingly to Shinji who sweat dropped.

"Say that again!" Midori growled

"Girl fight, Awesome!" Shane said from the back of the briefing room

"Enough! My squad shall take this task" Rei said getting up along with her squad in the back rows

"Are you sure Rei?" Misato asked slightly worried for her.

"I am. My squad will be ready to leave with in the hour, please contact Hiroshima flight service to prepare Evangelion transport crafts to be ready within 40 minutes" Rei said leaving the room with her squad in toe.

Shinji watched her leave with some concern but then he focused on what Misato was saying. He knew Rei would come back.

"We have around 200 demons headed for Japan and a total force including the Japanese military of 160 Evangelion plus air and ground support. We have planned to strategically plot the Evangelion all around Japan but mainly focused in regions where the demons will most likely land." Misato said in her full seriousness mode.

Macky lifted up a hand and Misato nodded to him indicating for him to speak.

"What information do we have on the enemy? We have simulators and have also fought against SEELE Evangelion's but not Demons." He said

Ritsuko stood up from her working station, the screen behind her lit up and displayed seven bars with information in them.

Ritsuko cleared her throat recapturing everyone's attention.

"From little information we have gathered from past world skirmishes and one of the most previous space battles along with the specimens. We have discovered the Demons have a rank or system on which they will command a certain amount or type of demon." She started however; Asuka put her hand up and spoke.

"Type? I thought they were just like the angels? The whole surprise and being different all the time." Asuka said

The head of science nodded.

"We only have some data but what has been reported show resemblance in demons. The first type would be infantry, small in terms of Eva. Infantry crawl on six legs like an insect; they have 3 eyes, a tail and talon hands and feet. The main thing that marks infantry is their one horn. The only form of attack is of course their own bodies and an energy attack, effective against Evangelion armour but weak against positive energy. The exact make up of the attack is under investigation." Ritsuko said watching the faces of the pilots in front of her. They seemed to be taking it in and some were even jotting down notes.

"This is the first part of the rank. Now please note that how a Demon gets stronger is unknown, however, we have predicted it is a form of evolution or construction in birth. The other two known ranks are what we call Major; it is the type Shinji fought with." Ritsuko pointed to the screen is a picture of the Demon Shinji fought with appeared.

"We have encountered three more of these Major's and they are indeed strong. They have varying abilities but all have the common trait of 2 pairs of wings that can perform amazing speed in the air along with aerobatics that are incredible to pull off. Most importantly are the three horns in its head." She explained

Shinji nodded along remembering his first encounter with the Demon.

"So far we have gathered that the horns signify rank and power. The more horns the more powerful they are. Satellite Intel shows there are more that a dozen Majors in this assault and more on the way from mars."

"The other type?" Shinji asked

"The other type is General type. These have five horns and are very dangerous. The little information we have tells us that they could take on over ten Evangelion without too much difficulty. As for appearance…the only people who saw it were in fact killed by it but recordings gave us the little information we have now." Ritsuko finished walking back to a terminal while Misato walked on.

"You are going to be deployed in 125 minutes; prepare yourselves because this is expected to take more than a month to finish." Misato said earning sings of disbelief in the group. Prolonged battle never lasted more than a day but a whole month was pushing it. This applied to especially the rookies who had joined the squads not too long ago; it seemed that the world was in real trouble.

Vincent watched over the archaeologists as they worked on the text covering the walls. After the little revelation and discovery back at the gate, he had got his men to secure the place and get as much information from the ruins as possible.

They had managed to get over 200,000 men down into the ruins plus 45 Evangelion excluding his own and Sybil's. She had been working around the clock with the technicians and soldiers.

They were making the underwater ruins into a new base recently dubbed the Atlantis base. The name befitting but not too over the top. Great quantities of machinery and devices were being shipped down constantly. The Ruins were just too large, at first they thought it would cover about 10 miles in diameter however, recent scouts have reported a diameter of ten times that. Of course Vincent would utilise the space and he even went so far as modifying the ruins, this was a great labouring job but one that would be complete in 7 to 8 months.

A soldier ran up to him with a quick salute.

"What? Vincent said not looking at him, the man was out of breath and it took him a few moments before he could speak.

"Demons! Over one thousand demons and counting are on an assault course for earth!" The soldier said grabbing everyone's attention. Vincent whirled on the soldier with a scowl; he was a little more than surprised.

"What?"

"One thousand demons and counting, NERV issued a worldwide warning not too long ago. World preparations are being made ever since."

"How long until they arrive?" Vincent said becoming placid

"Four or five hours"

"Are there any headed to here?"

"Undetermined at this time, they are arranging themselves across the space in differing positions we are guessing however, that some may come here and the SEELE council are shipping more Evangelion and ships over to the ruins as we speak." The soldier informed

During the explanation Sybil had walked up and stood at Vincent's side, her expression etched in confusion.

"Okay…Prepare defensive formations across the ruins! Send our best to the surface and station the Evangelion on the war ships in phalanx positions! Stop all transactions from surface to the ruins! Garrison strategic points and prepare for battle! All commanders and generals report to me!" Vincent shouted to everyone in the vicinity.

Sybil grasped his arm making him look down at her.

"Why are they coming to attack? We have what they want, and they know that or they think we will unleash it unless they follow our orders. Why are they acting on their own?" She queried

"The quakes and lights at the gate were more than a breath activation or at least meant more than that to the demons…I suppose they may think we just released it, however, the force is a bit small for full scale assault" He theorized

"Ah! Now I see…but if they did not come full scale then they must know we did not unleash it" She said

"For them even a glimpse of it would set them off. I think this may be some kind of scouting force as well as injuring the planets defence, whatever the reason we can deal with them when the time comes"" He said as the Commanders and Generals came up to them. She only nodded hoping he was right; the demons could destroy their plans for fourth impact if they came here.

**The attack begun at 21: 34 PM**

**October the 27th**

**Year 2017**

**Over two thousand Demons made an assault on earth attacking more than a hundred nations all strongly defended some more than others. Evangelion's were waiting and engaged the Demons from surface to air to sea. No land was not covered in destruction and violence as the world armies battled to protect their loved ones against the demonic threat. In later dates this would be known as the beginning of the Gaia war. **

**No one knew when it would end, however, most thought suspected more than a month. It is a shame to say; they were wrong. In the whole history of mankind there had never been so many casualties in this war than that, that doubled over third impact. **

**To this day the world is still recovering, however, the heroes; the ones who led assaults and made the difference were the ones to thank. The OP's had won the battles but not the war or at least the threat of the Demons but I am proud to say in those final chaotic battles…we really kicked ass.**

**Book 3, Shinji Ikari**

The Evangelion were stationed across Japan in no real order except for two OP Evas being stationed at NERV headquarters.

Shinji Ikari and Asuka L. Sohryu were the OP Eva pilots stationed at NERV with a full battalion of support craft and warships. Everyone's eyes were suffixed to the sky as dozens of red dots descended from space.

The Demons would be in striking range in less than 5 minutes and it was their job to push them back. Shinji and Asuka alone minus the support would have to take on over fifty demons of varying rank and type. Asuka and Shinji were getting last minute info from Misato as they waited in the catapults.

"Do not go to far from NERV okay? The new shield installed will only take so much. The enemy are expected to fire a salvo of energy attacks soon, which is why we are going to wait before we shoot you out. Be sure to watch out for allied fire, they be using ammunition infused with Silum and it may puncture through your armour if you are not careful. On a final note, I wish you two the best of luck." Misato said before tuning out.

Shinji looked at around in his plug. He had not had the chance to familiarise with the controls or the abilities the Eva may have. He looked at the two floating crystals and reached out and grabbed them. At once he felt negative energy coming from the left and positive from the right. He pulled them back to him and quickly figured out their use, he closed his eyes trying to feel the Eva's body and what differences were made. He could no longer feel the wings anymore so that may pose a problem.

**Actually…I can fly; I just do not need wings…well not those types of wings.**

_Okay. What about the crystal attached to the gauntlet?_

**That is a focus point, it basically makes it much easier to focus negative and positive energy and have more powerful effects.**

_What has really got me is this Magoroku Exterminate Sword?_

**It is a sword with a human Demon and an Angel inhabiting it. It does not talk just gives of noticeable emotion and as for control…go figure because I can not get it out.**

Shinji sighed in annoyance but his thoughts were interrupted as the base started rumble and shake.

It had begun

"Evangelion 01 and 02, launch!" Shinji heard before electricity crackled around the Eva before blasting him out in to the air.

Two blue streaks left the catapult which dimmed to reveal 02 and 01. Asuka unfurled her wings and batted the air as a white wing appeared behind 01's back and inside a blue ball of light floated. The ring looked like a spiked chakram with a flame kind of pattern.

They both watched as the world exploded around them as thousands of shells flew skyward towards the now in range Demons. Said demons pulled up shields are quickly started to perform aerobatics skilfully or naturally dodging the projectiles. Some were not so gifted and were hit, however, none died in the initial wave but some were effectively injured.

Shinji smirked as electricity ran up Tezum's arms.

"Hey Asuka! You ready for this?" Shinji asked

He watched as 02 created a azure fire ball and it soon shot off into the sky, a few seconds later it exploded shuddering the air and taking out two demons at once.

"Does that answer your question?" Asuka asked

Shinji replied with a lightning attacked which forked across into one demon and then chained onto two others close by damaging them but not killing them.

The demons were not about to wait until they hit the surface and with a roar from a major class demon over thirty red beams streaked down living a red trail as they arced and dove to hit upon the earth. The blasts were effective taking out many ground supporting infantry and vehicles, the air forces were more evasive while 01 and 02 dodged by spinning and rolling in the air.

Seeing the destruction Shinji threw bolt after bolt of lightning towards the demons in a consecutive fashion fouling many demons but only taking down five. Asuka generated black flames and threw them up into the air, each touching a demon and eating away at them until there was nothing left.

The demons launched another volley, however, the military fired another wave as well which actually took down a few but they suffered more casualties. The huge ring hovering behind 01's back, turned like a tightening spring before spinning back into its original position. The act boosted 01 towards the Demons with lightning speed, the Eva in close range within a second.

He reached for the exterminate sword but upon grasping it he could not pull it out. Growling Eva 01's tail opened its mouth and lengthened, stretching and biting into a demon fifty meters away. The teeth dug in and swung the demon around, the demons four arms grasped the neck of the offending tail put its talons cut not puncture the armour. The tail threw the demon into another and fired a concentrated blast of black lightning which obliterated the demons into nothingness.

Eva 01 streaked and weaved through the demons as it tried to pull out the sword. Shinji was getting more than frustrated; he was still not used to control the Eva in flight. The wings were easy to manipulate, the ring was not and you needed to know your aerodynamics before pulling anything off. He was having a hard time steering through the demons especially at the speed he was going which was more than one thousand and at the same time use the tail to fire off blasts and pull the sword out at the same time.

Asuka was having an easier time as she threw fire ball after fire ball while flying past the demons and their energy attacks. Seeing as Shinji had a sword she made one from flames, it was fiery white with an ever shifting design but it was effective enough to cut through several demons.

She was suddenly hit in the back and she almost lost flight control before turning and narrowing her eyes at the one horned demon that dared to hit her. 02's tail glowed as its sharpened edge extended and sliced through the demon. Demon energy attacks hit her from above and she growled in annoyance. Two hands faced the pair, the hands seemed to discharge some flames and a moment later the demons were incinerated in white hot flames which hit them at unmatchable speed.

02's back exploded and was sent to the earth at a more than dangerous and uncontrollable speed, the air visibly pouring around the plummeting bio machine. 02 hit the earth, breaking trees into fragments and creating small hills as the ground was pushed aside, rocks flew into the air leaving trails of dust and dirt.

02 stood back up looking to the sky as a major flew around in a circle over her head. The demons hand was going around in circles as it conjured energy into the hand making it glow red. It suddenly threw the hand forward and a beam violently shot out making circles of air as is past the sound barrier.

02 threw a blue fire ball but the beam ripped threw it like it was nothing. 02's wings rose above its head and then shot down propelling it into the high sky at break neck speed. The beam, however pursued following and quickly catching up to her. 02 created a powerful positive shield so concentrated that it shone an eye closing white that blinded some demons.

The beam hit and dispersed greatly into a storm of red energy as its concentrated form could not pass the barrier. The demon, however, appeared while the energy was dispersing and punched the shield with a glowing red fist which shattered the shield and sent 02 flying away.

As groaned as 02's armour started to crack and pieces flew off. The punch was more the powerful and Asuka knew that this was going to take a lot of effort.

Shinji blasted away another demon but was hit by friendly fire, he grunted but ignored the brief pain as it healed with positive energy. He had adapted to the flight and was much better but far, far from Tezum's standards. He was still trying to pull out the sword.

**Try putting energy in it**

Positive energy shot out and then into the sword and successfully freed the sword from the black sheath. The swords hilt was purple and slightly bent which curved, the handle was sectioned and there was a hand guard, it had green glowing highlights at the beginning and end. The hamon kissaki and ha of the blade was silver with the shinogi-ji being black. (See top)

Shinji whistled from the power flowing from it.

"Damn" He said

He swung the blade around for a moment as it swiftly cut through the air. A demon came from behind and he rolled on the spot slicing the demon in two. Satisfied the sword would not be a burden Shinji started to turn the ring again but quickly pulled up his sword as talons tried to cut through him.

A major had attacked him but Shinji was smart enough to know that right now his sword skills would be more than below average. The ring turned anti clock wise, tightening before spinning back into place and at the same time launching Shinji away from the demon. He sheathed the exterminate sword as the demon caught up with furious flapping of its wings.

The demon swiped at 01 but the units foot shot out kicking the demon away, said demon recovered and spun before firing of red energy, two in fact which streaked towards 01. The ring turned clockwise and then spun bursting 01 forwards and stray in between the energy which tried to arc towards the coming target but was too slow as 01 used its momentum to power positive energy into its fist and strike the demon.

The force was accompanied by a boom which struck the demon away. 01 opened both hands and fired lightening bolts at the demon. They stuck and burnt holes in the wings and brought upon flames across the demons body. 01 drew the exterminate sword and the ring turned clockwise before spinning and launching 01 towards the demon. The demon was not stupid and thus brought up a red energy shield which deflected the strike.

The two red energy beams the demon shot out before was reminded to Shinji as they struck his back and the ring. No visible damage was done but the force sent 01 into the demon who had already prepared a fist full of red energy. The demon punched 01 in the head and at the same time fired a beam that carried 01 down to the earth and then exploded as 01 hit the ground.

The demon roared in adrenalin as 01 stood back up with the exterminate sword glowing red.

The military fired another volley towards the heavens with reckless abandon. Two demons landed and ran on all sixes with unnatural speed and alien grace the 20 meter tall creatures jumped and flipped as shells came from every direction. One landed in an isolated lake and unfortunately for the demon an N2 mine had its name on it. The explosion rocketed across the battle field and a dome of destructive force rose before plummeting billowing out smoke creating a mushroom cloud. The sound wave destroyed many good men and heavily damaged a few warships close by. The demon did not exist anymore but one still did. The demon picked up three tanks and threw them at the air support which fouled two aircrafts.

The demon roared and fired a blast of energy at NERV's pyramid; however, it was stopped by a light purple shield.Energy coalesced at the top of the pyramids point and a concentrated beam cut through the ground straight through the demon. A line was created in the earth which soon blew up in a tower of destructive power.

02 saw the act but was too preoccupied with the major type demon which was chasing her. 02's mouth opened and looked down at the pursuing demon and fired blasts of purple flames. One hit the demon creating a purple explosion. The rest hit the ground taking out on demon in the process. The demon shook away the effects of the projectile; it seemed to be stunned but Asuka already knew that. This time white flame formed 02's mouth and hands, they soon formed balls of intense heat that shrunk in concentration.

02 fired the one from its mouth but its hands slammed into the white flame with the ones in its hands. The white balls formed into one but 02 pushed its hands forward and a stream of pure heat and destruction bellowed out which engulfed the demon in pure white hot flames. The emanating heat was so intense that it melted tanks and vehicles and affected some flying crafts as well. Trees turned to flame and the sea started to vaporise as steam practically covered the entire battle ground. The act was over in a few seconds and surprisingly the demon still remained. It was in poor condition however, its wings were gone its whole body was pitch black, its eyes were all but gone and almost half the mass on its head was gone.

Asuka was not about to give it time to he and spun at an amazing speed like a yo-yo or disc. The tale glowed an unnatural white and then it descended passing the sound barrier and slicing through the demon like it was nothing. Said demon soon exploded into fragments while 02 spun out of roll and into an upright flying position.

Shinji was more than pissed and conjured raw negative energy into his left fist and the crystal disc on the arm spun in concentration. The Evangelion crackled in black lightning and waves of negative energy pulsed Eva 01. 01 crouched and shook violently as the demon charged towards him. 01 jumped off the ground with such speed and force that it immediately broke the sound barrier and forced the air to pull up the earth circular clouds were left as 01 was almost touching the demon within a millisecond.

His left fist pulled back and struck forward with titanic power as black and red electricity covered the arm as the disk spun. 01 struck the demon with colossal force so powerful that it created a vertical wave from impact that cut through the earth and even a demon. The punch made a tyrannical boom and the demon itself was blown away, its mass breaking the sound barrier in waves. The bones that lay in the demons chest were all but shattered to fragments.

01's ring spun clockwise as electricity twisted and forked between it the spun furiously back into place launching 01 at 1440 MPH that comparable to lightning. The demon prepared a very strong shield but the demon was weakened from the grievous blow from 01. 01 had the exterminate sword out in stabbing position in its charge. Black lightning crackled off the sword as the speed with momentum and power, stabbed into the red shield breaking pas the shield and straight into the demon with unrelenting force.

01 cut through the demon and carried on until it slowed down. Shinji looked around at the retreating five demons and quickly made some gestures. Clouds started to roll into the sky and electricity crackled along the clouds.

"Die!" Shinji shouted

Immediately after 01 threw it's hands down and rocket lightning was cast down engulfing every single demon left. Shinji panted and so did Tezum. He was almost exhausted. He had a lot of energy left but he was using it inconsistently and thus was losing his control on the Eva.

02 glided up towards him, neither spoke as the military started to cheer over their victory but all knew this war was far from over. Shinji only hoped the rest were fairing as well.

-

Nine SEELE units stood around a floating green ball of mass as they plunged nine fake lance of Longinus'. A loud ethereal growl echoed in the room as a ring formed around the green mass. The SEELE units flew away as the mass started to chuckle. The air distorted amid waves of Jade luminescence evanescing across the endless pit.

"Come my demons and kill these fucking pigs! Relish in their fucking slaughter like dirty pieces of fucking shit they are. Release me from this pit so I can tear all your fucking heads and piss on your carcases…" The mass kept saying rolling off curses and vile words rarely shown in public but had such horrid malevolence in it that made the words seem more than what they really were.

3 marks crossed its mass

**_(6) (6) (6)_**

Done! I know short for me but a story plan is a story plan and adding anything as well would mess the story plan. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks go out to me reviews and readers along with Rahhel for beta-reading!

**Rahhel: Don't forget I was the one who corrected his stuff last time too.**

**If you think he makes many mistakes then you should read it before it was corrected by me.**


	3. Delay

**Delay**

**Ikari mansion**

He was not sure how or why it happened, it just did sometimes, however, the term "shit happens" good not really chalk up to how one bleeding and awakening Shinji Ikari would sum it up. While Shinji had been drowning in video games and his Xbox G 600, an energy blast had decided to visit the mansion and detonate the grand structure. For the most part, Shinji was okay with a bleeding head and a punctured arm, not too bad to what could have come.

Shinji sat up and leaned on his bloody jeans as he fought back to get stability in his mind, the nausea he was getting and the fact his left side felt numb indicated a concussion and a doozy at that. Nevertheless, Shinji had to prioritise and get the hell out of what was left of the building.

He glanced about and found himself two floors down from his games room with a few tonnes of debris blocking his entry route into his building and thank God or else he would have been a crushed grape. The floor he sat on was broken with bits and pieces falling underneath the marble floor. He was in one of the guests room by the look of the painting of Zorn on it…_shit! Zorn, Asuka, the staff…gotta get moving,_ the pilot thought as he stood up shakily before a spasm of pain and agony rippled across his bleeding right leg.

He frowned but was far from giving up, he looked around for some kind of brace of a long stick to help him proceed. He located one poking down from the ton of ruble that used to be the balcony. As he crawled over he began to speak with Tezum

**About time you woke up, Azreil's been getting messages from Asuka asking her to ask me about you!**

_Asuka! Oh thank God she's alive…_

**Not for long…**

"_What!?"_ He gasped out, sopping cold

**Joke! **Tezum said followed by a laugh.

Shinji stood, using his anger to ignore the pain and rip the long pole of wood from its marble sheath and using its aid to quickly leave the room and into a slightly destroyed hallway with the path leading right destroyed and the left not close from it.

_Is she okay?_ He asked going back to crawling as he used his arms to power him down the partially collapsed hallway.

**Let me ask……yeah, Zorn's leading her to you and you should find a secure room and stay put.** Tezum replied before the feeling of energy being unleashed lashed echoed through Shinji. Feeling dread at that Shinji inquired his thoughts.

_Status?_ He spoke in a low tone suggesting that he expected the worse.

**Having a bastard time fending off all these demons by myself. Listen, can't talk at the moment, without you with me I can't use even twenty percent of my strength, NERV HQ is still intact so find your phone and call them…and Asuka!**

Shinji stopped with wide eyes and reached for his pocket before extracting his cell phone and speed dialling Asuka. Shinji did not raise the phone to his ears as the words "BAKA-SHINJI" Would have most likely popped them. He lifted the phone to his ear as he stared below him.

"Where are you?" She asked as Shinji was still looking straight down him at the floor.

"Underneath you…"

"…so…" She started as Shinji looked at the chandelier above him and then back down at the floor before moving to what was left of the stairs and slowly and painfully ascending it, giving grunts of pain as his leg protested. "Are you okay, a lot of the staff is dead and only three seem like they can survive the rest…I'm not sure and NERV is under attack by an army of demons-"

"Do you know what's going on," he said cutting her off and earning a low hum of annoyance.

"I do and would have told you if you let me finish, baka." She supplied over the cell phone as he may it up the stairs and proceeded to pull the ladder, with much effort, from the destroyed closet. "Thousands of demons are invading the world on a global scale from what Azriel tells me and that NERV and the military didn't see them coming before they were at our doorstep. A lot of bases have been destroyed and the JSSDF are doing all they can to repel the enemy." She started as a final tug released the ladder before he sat down to take a rest.

Shinji took the time to ponder over the situation as Asuka continued. "A lot of the catapults and hatches are destroyed and the Eva's are trying hard enough to prevent them travelling too far down them let alone defend the base. Rei and Toji are doing the main defending as they have the most strength." She said before shouting at Zorn to return to her.

Shinji got up and placed the ladder against the chandelier above before moving to a pile of marble and moving chunks to the base of the ladder to keep it in place while ascending. "What happened to NERV's shields?" Shinji asked in between a grunt as he climbed the ladder with some hesitation. The damn things could slide anywhere despite his effort to place marble concrete around it to stop it moving. He still clutched the phone next to his ear, allowing Asuka's voice to fill him with the strength and desire to fight the pain in his leg.

"Those cowards, once I get into Azreil I'll make them pay for what they did, hell, I'll kick their asses into extinction." She mumbled "What are you doing!?" She screamed as he dangled from the Chandelier by an arm as the ladder had decided to say "fuck you" and give way, if not for his reflexes he would have gone with it. He used his strength to throw the arm holding the cell phone onto the chandelier before hoisting himself up onto it.

"Asuka, move to the hall way and go halfway down and wait there, I'm gonna bring the chandelier down on the weakened floor and crash through," He told her placing a hand on the marble support.

"Are you stupid, no way, you'll get this place to collapse on us and then what, not even our increased abilities could handle the weight of this place, you mu-"

"Asuka" He said in a determined voice that caused her to stop her rant. There was a sigh on the other end of the line, a sigh of post defeat.

"Fine, but you owe me for this!" She said and he heard the sound of her heeled shoes racing down the hallway.

Shinji pocketed the cell phone and brought his arm back before tapping into Tezum and forcing the use of his dormant muscles before slamming his fist in and through the marble concrete base, shattering and sending Shinji and the Chandelier in freefall.

_Shit_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tezum roared as his talons ripped through demonic flesh and bone before spinning around and using the same talons to rip into a lesser demons chest and then pull it out with a beating heart which he shoved and chewed in his maw.

He ascended into the sky to grab a demons tail as he blasted a dark electrical bolt of negative energy that ripped through a demon and frazzled its brain to crisp. He happily began to spin and spin and spin before hurtling the poor creature at one of its brothers at a disturbing speed, the two impacted before being cut in half by a fiery flame as Azreil blazed past with her sword of fire.

The two Evas passed each other and circled around the NERV pyramid complex as a continuous swarm of demons poured from the sky. The two Evas joined together and placed their hands together as negative and positive energy coursed down their armoured arms while Tezum's crystal disc span to focus it.

Azreil roared and immediately five Evangelion jumped out from one of the NERV deployment tunnels and opened up hell with rifles, rockets and the new beam cannon, felling many with still a massive swarm to contend with yet it delayed them enough for Tezum and Azreil, who now had a dark green ball of energy between them being almost twice their size, to unleash a huge green wave of destruction that stormed out with white and black particles in its channel. The wave moved across the swarm with deadly and destructive potency which decimated the demons as the attack died out.

Although the blast was mighty, there were still an arguably large number of demons with a few major classes as well. The two Evas panted as they moved towards the odds that may possibly be the end of them, yet, they had to fight on, they had to defend NERV even if they had to go out like the wind of Kami himself (Kamikaze). Normally such odds would be below manageable if they had their pilots but the only Evas with OP (Overlord pilots) were Zikia and Badreil with Toji and Rei piloting them, however, they were covering south and east while Tezum and Azreil covered the north and west.

Tezum growled at the incoming force and just as he was about to release a potent electrical attack Shinji heralded him. Azreil stopped before swooping down towards the streets below as two figures and an animal ran towards them. Shinji and Asuka stopped and waited for them to land though Shinji fell over as the pain killers for his leg could not negate the extreme wave of agony that shot up the limb.

The sound of blasting energy streaking towards a target filled their ears and Asuka pulled Shinji to his feet and jumped up onto Tezum's hand with Zorn a second behind. The Evangelion flew away just as the street was destroyed in a chaotic red blast of dozens of energy shots. Tezum had little time and decided to get Shinji inside the instinctual way.

He swallowed him.

He threw Asuka in the air who screamed in protest until she was also swallowed by a swooping Azreil. The actions were completed with haste while Tezum dumped Zorn in a lake as he flew by.

Shinji almost threw up at the smell of Tezum's insides before thankfully falling into the core of the Eva and landing in his seat. The Purifying elemental cleansed the smell and also helped with his leg in recovery. He shook away the vestiges of disorientation before calling up a screen to HQ. Misato looked up and let out a long sigh of relief as a disgruntled Asuka also popped up beside him. "Shinji Ikari reporting in"

"Ditto" Asuka said off handily as she turned Eva 02 to look at the mass of demons that were starting to get uncomfortably close to the base. Misato's smile of reassurance changed back into that of a commander as she began to inform them of their tasks.

"Thank God you two are safe and better you are in your Eva's. The Demons came from the moon and launched energy attacks from orbit, specifically at our communications relays. It was a very smart tactic considering their limited intelligence as our organization has decreased a to a fatal margin. We have some techs setting up comms with the JSSDF but they are being attacked by a large group of demons. I need Asuka to deal with this horde and for Shinji to deal with the one attacking the technicians. I'll update your HUD, get to it you two" She said before closing the comm.

Shinji chuckled, Misato was always ready and had a purpose for everyone even if she did not have one five seconds ago, he really could understand how she was so prized despite her drinking habits.

"You hear that baka, I'll handle these bitches and you go help the nerds" She said, her voice gearing up to a good long fight causing Shinji to shake his head in her eagerness.

"Roger, be careful Asuka" He said, The large ring on 01's back turning quickly before slowing down with restricted pressure, the coil was released and the Eva was launched at mach 1 with some demons breaking off to pursue.

Asuka watched with an evil grin as blue flame engulfed 02 and then a huge great phoenix of flame spread out and let out a roar of fire and power. "Flame boiled or grilled?" She asked

**Grilled** 02 growled.

-----------------------------------------

**Authors notes**: I know, super fucking short chapter, not like me but this shit happens when you are getting back into it. The problem with me not updating was because I had over 30 chapters completed and my computer fucked up and then it was gone…So I thought fuck it but I found some notes that really helped and some of you guys PMed me hoping for another chapter and we all know I'm puddy in your hands when you guys ask for more of my work.

Anyway…I'll be starting this up again so reviews and constructive criticism is heavily encouraged and any ideas I needed as I need help with this story since most of what I had is gone.

Oh yeah….**flame Rahhel!**


	4. Annoucment

To my NGE fans who read Death is fickle and Death is salvation

To my NGE fans who read Death is fickle and Death is salvation. I've been looking over my work and am proud but at the same time I dislike what I see. Death is fickle was, in my mind, my first real fanfiction which I adored doing. But I was stupid and inexperienced and every time I read the action scenes I think dragon ball Z. They weren't realistic to the Evangelion world and I was making it so expansive that the war I was thinking of would destroy humanity in a week and then go into space.

In a nutshell, I could not stay true to Evangelion and just had so much stuff I put in that it became hard to remember and if it is hard for me what of my fans? The second one was slightly better but it still had too much…

So what does this mean? It means I'm stopping my fanfiction. I love it but I can not continue to write it knowing that it upsets me and frustrates me and that left me doing six-8 pages and saying the was acceptable. I hate doing less than ten pages but it got to a point where I just wanted to update and move on.

The characters were OOC, well; I think I did well with Asuka but everything else was too rushed and really had speech but not enough on emotions and impacts along with consequences. Like my beta reader, Rahhel, once said; This is like Gundam, we care more for the fighting and not the people.

HOWEVER! Through these last weeks I have made a long base plan on A3 paper and is now sitting on my wall with two more sheets for brainstorming. The new story will come out 1st June 2008 and this one reaches my new standards with a lot more depth to it and not a bunch of crap I added from the top of my head without planning it out.

I hope this story will appeal to a lot more people and it is a continuation of after the failed instrumentality project.


End file.
